


Never Miss A Meal

by Arktosphonos



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon, Pokemon GO
Genre: Multi, Nonbinary Blanche, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7659838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arktosphonos/pseuds/Arktosphonos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blanche has a terrible habit of neglecting a basic need: eating. Candela and Spark, ever worried over Team Mystic's leader, constantly plan lunches together and make sure Blanche gets the nutrition needed to get through their research.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Miss A Meal

**Author's Note:**

> This is based loosely off a comic by zeldacw on Tumblr. It was too cute to not do something.

It was almost cute how they quickly typed away at their keyboard. Blanche had their brows slightly furrowed, glasses perched precariously at the edge of their nose, and tongue peeking out ever so slightly between their lips in concentration as they focused on their work. Candela was tempted to comment on the reading glasses Blanche wore at times ( especially when they were so wrapped up in their work and needed them ), but knew better than to tease her friend so much. Last time it resulted in a cold shoulder that lasted nearly a month and while the two often sported some sort of constant rivalry, she couldn’t stand Blanche being truly upset with her over a callous remark. 

Blanche had been working harder lately on their Pokemon Evolution research; often neglecting even the most basic task until they could get in just a few more pages of their work typed out. Candela found it endearing and admirable that the other team leader would go to such great lengths, but as time continued to tick by and the midday started to drift further by, she began to grow worried about how absorbed Blanche had become in their work for the day. 

“Hey, Blanche,” she called out, plopping down on the edge their desk after carefully moving away some documents. She was greeted with nothing more than the harsh staccato sound of the keyboard. Candela proceeded to wriggle atop the desk and caused the metal frame to tremble slightly, humming softly while swinging her feet back and forth, heels lightly tapped against the metal drawers of the desk as she pulled one of her most passive aggressive tactics to gain Blanche’s attention. 

Her lips pulled into a frown as she watched the Mystic leader retract their tongue and furrow their brows even more,. A soft, throaty hum rumbling from their chest and throat finally gave some notice to Candela’s presence. It was an acceptable, and purely Blanche, reaction. 

“How much more is left?” Candela asked while craning her neck in an attempt at trying to peek at the other’s work. She didn’t get to read much, little more than a sentence or two, before a hand was pressed to her face and pushing her back. Her tongue darted out, lapping sloppily at the creases in Blanche’s palm in order to gain her space back once more. 

Blanche recoiled from the saliva filled form of attack, lip curling in a grimace before reaching out and wiping their hand off on Candela’s coat. “That’s disgusting.” 

“It got your attention though!” Candela’s bright, cheery laughter bounced off the walls. Hopping off the desk, she pulled on the back of Blanche’s chair, rolling them away from their desk and up to the table they often shared for meals and such. “And now that I have it, it’s time to eat.” 

A weary sigh broke past Blanche’s lips and they sagged down in their chair while being pushed around before sitting straight once more. “I need to get this one part done.” 

Raising a brow, Candela shook her head and pulled out her phone after releasing the chair, idly tapping away at the screen before she put it away once more. “You need to take better care of yourself you know.” 

“I am a fully capable adult; much more than you are at times.” Blanche sighed while standing and pushing their chair back to their desk before getting straight back to work. “I will be fine for now.” 

Tucking a stray strand of hair behind their ear, they repositioned their glasses before skimming through the work they managed to type up before Candela interrupted. A thoughtful noise rumbled from their throat before Blanche began to shift through the files the Valor leader placed aside previously. At least she had the courtesy not to put anything out of place.

“You’re going to get sick at this rate.” 

While it was probably untrue, it was still a thing Candela worried about nonetheless. Blanche needed to be strong, tough, in top fighting condition, and skipping meals over research that would still be there twenty minutes from now was not looked kindly upon in her eyes. 

“You know I don’t get sick.” It was a common argument the leaders had, as well as spats over Blanche often forgoing sleep to look through the pages and pages of data they had gathered from the bright and eager trainers in their team. 

“Just last week you had a cold,” Candela stated dryly, gripping onto the back of Blanche’s chair once more and swirling it around so they could meet her gaze. Blanche was the only one who wouldn’t wither under the intense glares she often gave people, and in fact met her glare with one of their own with just as equal intensity. Candela grinned ever so slightly, proud of Mystic’s leader for not cowering or looking away. 

“That was due to atmospheric changes that affected me more than anticipated.” 

Leaning over and getting in close to the other’s personal space once more, Candela gripped onto the arms of the chair with both hands to keep Blanche from rolling away and back to their tests and papers. “I’ll force feed you if I have to.” 

“No you wouldn’t, Candela.” 

Blanche and Candela looked up as Spark walked leisurely into the room, careful not to jostle the eggs he carried with him for the day as he set down a bag on the table. He hummed brightly, back turned to the pair as he started pulling out containers. 

“Says you,” Candela huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, head held high in defiance as she let out an exaggerated scoff. 

Turning around, Spark waggled his brows, a sly grin on his face and a small lunchbox in hand as he dragged one of the other chairs to sit beside Blanche, still mindful of how he sat so as not to accidentally harm the eggs he’d been caring for. “Nah, you looooove them too much.” 

Candela began to cough in indignation, heat rising to her face and amber eyes wide. Her antics managed to produce a flurry of laughter from Spark as he giggled and snorted while leaning against Blanche for support. To her great surprise, Blanche let out a few small chuckles of their own, mood obviously brightened from a few moments before thanks to the ever happy presence Spark offered. 

It was enough to cause all of Candela’s faux irritation to melt away into her own soft laughter. 

“Oh! Blanche, I brought you this,” Spark said, voice still lilted with laughter, as he gained control of himself once more. He began humming once again as he went about opening the lunch box and taking out utensils for Blanche to eat with before shoving it into their hands with a bright smile. 

Blanche huffed once the food was in their lap before scowling between the two. “Really? Did you two plan this again?” 

“Of course.” Came the simultaneous responses from both Spark and Candela. The pair shared cheeky grins with each other before turning warm gazes back to Blanche. Blanche was occupied with poking at the food, lips set into a small frown as they avoided the worried expressions of the other leaders. 

Spark plucked a cherry tomato from the lunch Blanche was fussing over and held it up to their mouth. “It won’t bite you. Come oooon. I made this specially for you.”

“I can feed myself, Spark,” Blanche mumbled before letting out a sigh and gingerly eating the offered morsel, careful to avoid accidentally biting Spark’s fingers. A small amount of spices was on the tomato, most likely from the tofu and asparagus that was mixed in with the lunch, and it added extra depth to the flavor and caused their hunger to surge forth at the taste. 

For now their research was forgotten in lieu of something more tasty. 

“See? It’s good, right!” Spark laughed, leaning back in his seat and watching Blanche dig into their food with minimal complaint and lots of soft spoken praise between bites. 

Blanche, ever polite, didn’t give in with a verbal response with a mouthful of food and simply reached out and patted Spark’s cheek, stroking a thumb over soft skin once he leaned into the touch like an eager Jolteon looking for affection. 

“So where’s mine?” Candela questioned as she plopped down in Spark’s lap and went about ruffling his hair. 

“Do you really think I’d forget about your lunch as well?” Spark nuzzled into her touch as well, bright eyes and a sloppy smile as he rested his hands on her hips as Candela settled into his lap. If it was anyone else, he would quickly demand they remove themselves from his person, especially since he still had Pokemon eggs still strapped to him, but Candela was careful with her posture. She never put too much pressure on him and meticulously avoided the eggs he carried with him at almost all times. 

Patting her lightly on the hips, Spark managed to maneuver Candela off his lap and into the chair before getting up to retrieve two more lunches from the bag he brought in earlier. He never forgot meals; Spark was a stickler for healthy lifestyles and after first meeting the other two team leaders. He often went about preparing meals for the three of them to make sure they had enough nutrition for the day. It was nice, nostalgic in a way, and made him think of how his mother would do the same while he was growing up. 

When he finally returned to the pair, Candela was being fed bits and pieces of Blanche’s lunch and he let out a soft, overdramatic huff at the intimate action. If he didn’t have his eggs to worry about, he would definitely clamber atop the two and ask to be fed as well.

“Thank you for doing this. It’s delicious, Spark,” Blanche praised, easily dissipating the blond’s faux bad mood. Blue eyes looked up through pale lashes and their gentle smile set Spark’s heart to trembling behind his ribs, warmth rushing to his face and dappling his skin in a fierce blush. 

“Gosh, Blanche,” Spark practically sighed, a goofy grin on his face as he handed over Candela’s lunch to her and leaned down to brush his lips over the bridge of Blanche’s nose. “You could melt a guy’s heart like that.” 

“They learned from the best,” Candela chimed in as she leaned against Blanche, nuzzling her cheek against theirs before digging into her own food. Reaching out with her foot, Candela gently prodded Spark in the thigh once he sat down on the floor in front of them and went about eating his own lunch. “I can give you a few pointers.” 

Batting his lashes and letting his voice rise an octave, Spark pretended to swoon before the other leaders. “Oh, Candela,” He sighed, laying on thick the hopeless tone he picked up. “But how can I ever flirt as well as you do? How can I ever learn the sweet, sweet words to capture Blanche’s heart?”

The trio immediately delved into laughter at that. Deep belly laughter that had them leaning close to one another before it tapered off into smiling and soft expressions.


End file.
